<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sounds of Silence by sidebyside_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346338">Sounds of Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist'>sidebyside_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2005-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2005-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencil drawing of captured and abused Kirk curled up in foetal position with his Klingon captor above, originally published in <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/Consort">Consort #1</a> as an accompanying illustration to the story "Sounds of Silence". WARNING: NSFW!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Side By Side Issue 15, Star Trek - Digital Art Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sounds of Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this artwork was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine)">Side by Side</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile">Side by Side’s collection profile</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>